Fire Emblem: Awakening Plus!
by AlimBloodmoon
Summary: You all know my story. I've told it to you hundreds and hundreds times and yet you guys still ask me to tell it. I mean, I think after hearing it over and over you would know it by now. Well, I guess I can tell you again. So long as I get some help from some friends of mine. (Mostly Canon FE:A with two OCs thrown in for good measure)
1. A small case of Amnesia?

Hello People, Another story by me! Alim! Actually This story is very different as it is NOT a Self insert! Also The guys Last name isn't Valentine! And! The hero isn't even a guy! Your thinking what the hell? How can he write such a story!? Well, I am doing another FE Story, The difference is it is heavily Canon storyline based. The only true major difference here is that I am doing more a less an Intro to my Avatar and Her best friends at the start. Her Best friends are two OCs from Lord of Luck! Give you one guess on those two ^_- So there is only very slight differences as Conversations are extended between all scenes and there will be Supports Old and New plus some slightly Changed ones. So enjoy Fire Emblem: Awakening Plus!

* * *

You all know my story. I've told it to you hundreds and hundreds times and yet you guys still ask me to tell it. I mean, I think after hearing it over and over you would know it by now. Well, I guess I can tell you again. So long as I get some help from some friends of mine. I was well, none of us are truly sure what I was back then. I had my two best friends, the people who stood by me since the death of my mother all those years ago. One of them was a blond haired, green eyed, Shadow weirdo. The other was basically my servant, who called me Mistress, and not so secretly loved me. Anyway, It all started a few miles from a small town called Southtown.

"So Lana, Tell me what do you think of selling information for gold? I mean I can go anywhere and completely hide in the shadows! I can make so much money!" I sighed a little at my friend Ashur. He had only recently learned of his abilities prior to my mothers death and was attempting to find some use for it. The girl beside me laughed cheerfully as if there wasn't a care in the world.

"You couldn't get people to give you money for Information! You'd need like a reputation! Plus you'd leave Mistress for a chance at gold?" I sighed shaking my head slightly. My fingers ran through my purple hair a bit and I wondered why she always persisted in calling me that. Though after knowing her for about four years it had finally wormed its way into familiarity.

"No! But, we are dirt poor. We need jobs and Lana here is the only one with actual training in something." I closed my eyes a bit. I had suddenly started to get an odd headache and I wasn't sure why. It annoyed me slightly and I ran my tongue over my lips. Maybe I was thirsty? I reached to my side pulling out the flask and taking a drink a bit. The cold water had merely cooled me down yet offered no relief to this ache.

"It took me all of my youth to learn tactics Ashur. It doesn't matter anyway since I can't find someone who needs well, our collective skills." The collective skills of ours equaled only my own to be honest. I had learned tactics and had received some training in both swords and magic. Though it wasn't the greatest or most powerful it could be at this point, it was still better then their skills. Ashur didn't know swords well at all, and held little talent in magic, combining this was a lack strength for Axes and Lances were out as well. I was thinking about figuring a way for him to turn into an Thief maybe an Assassin if he could improve his swords a bit more and pick up a bow as well.

Kira on the other was even worse off. She held no knowledge prior of anything beside cooking and the like. This though wasn't her fault as she had been a slave we had run into. Her former Master had been killed by bandits and Ashur and I had taken them out together. I had met Ashur shortly before that when he had stumbled on me burying my mother. He had just learned of his abilities and hoped to gain some information on his condition from her. Unfortunately he had been too late to get her aid but, he stuck around in hopes that by joining me we could learn something together. Still all in all, this headache kept getting worse and I wasn't sure what it was exactly.

"You look in pain Mistress." I nodded a little and wiped the sweat that now seemed to be increasing in intensity. It felt hotter and the pressure in my skull had been hitting higher levels. I closed my eyes and my legs felt weak. I tried to catch my breath but, even that seemed to only further destabilize my movement. I finally collapsed onto a field we had been walking though and I wondered slightly why my memories seemed to be getting extremely hard to process. My eyes closed and I heard Kira and Ashur over me. My mind snapped elsewhere briefly and I wondered what the hell was happening.

* * *

(_The Premonition – Lana – Next to some Blue haired guy)  
_

"_This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us, Lana, and no 'Destiny' can change that! Now let's kill this Dastard and be done with it!" I stared at the man and nodded. I charged a spell into my hand and joined at his side._

"_Let's go Chrom!" I shouted at him and he nodded the two of us had paired up and we moved charged towards our enemy in unison. The man we were getting close to laughed at us. It seemed as if he believed we had already lost._

"_Why do you resist?" I glared at him and fired the spell as Chrom leap forward slashing at him. The man dodge the slash but ran right into the spell. It struck him hard and he gripped his chest slightly were the spell had entered him. _

"_Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what is already written!" he fired a spell, a large ball of dark magic. Chrom and I had barely dodged it but it had burned my cloak slightly. Chrom had engaged him again though the man was dodging his slashes. I fired my spell and it pierced into his back stopped just short of hitting Chrom. _

_Chrom and I were about to celebrate our victory. He looked towards me and the man we had thought was dead stood with a shout. _

"_This isn't over... Damn you both!" He launches the same spell and I push Chrom out of the way. The magic blasts into me though I survive. My breathing is heavy and I try to focus on what is going on here._

"_Are you alright?" I nod at him giving him a small smile. I wondered if I truly was I felt a slow yet familiar pain in my skull._

"_That's the end of him! Thanks to you Lana we carried the day! We can rest easy now!" I felt the headache increase in intensity. I hear a faint voice though it was barely over a whisper in my mind. **Kill him, Kill him...**_

"_At long last we.. What's wrong? Hey hold on..." I listen to the voice's will. It seemed as if it was laughing evilly now that Chrom held his stomach. A small piece of the magic stuck out and he stepped back slightly._

"_This is not your..." He coughs a bit of blood escaping his mouth._

"_Your fault... Promise me to escape this place... Just go.." I stepped back as the laughter increases in my mind. I fall to my knees and cry over the man who had done so much for me._

* * *

(Back in the field)

"Damn it do something! I don't care what it is!" A familiar voice, a man who was it? I tried to open my eyes slightly.

"Yeah Chrom we have to do something!" Chrom? That name sounded familiar to me. Why? My head hurts so bad and I can't really think.

"Come on and help her!" Another female voice, Familiar to me. What is it.

"What do we think we should do huh?" Another voice, the most familiar of all of them so far. Chrom? He was Chrom. Why can't I really remember anything else?

"I don't know! Just help damn it!" My eyes opened finally and I noticed I was surrounded by four people a fifth was on a horse behind them eying us with slight suspicion. Who were all of these people?

"Hey your awake!" One man had said, blond hair? Another girl to the left jumped on top of me hugging me tightly. Her blue hair was covering her face and she was hugging me with an insane amount strength.

"Mistress your ok!" Mistress? Am I her Mistress? The same question seemed to play out on both the blue haired man, Chrom? And the blond girl who exchanged a look with each other. The man on the horse had gotten off to approach us. Seeming to keep his eye on me, the girl on top of me and that Blond man who seemed to want to join in the hug but was trying to control that urge.

"You know there are better places to take a nap then on the ground, you know right?" Chrom had the said, The only one whose name I could tell for sure out of this group.

"Take my hand Lana and get off Kira! Your embarrassing us!" The blond man had called me Lana? Lana it sounded it right to me. My name is Lana. Why was I struggling so hard to even remember that now? How did I know Chrom's name but not my own? The girl on top of me got off and I took the guys hand. He pulled me up and flashed me a familiar grin. Kira? The girl who had been on top of me earlier jumped up and down as if she had won a huge victory.

"She's ok! And alive! Thank you, See Ashur you were worried for nothing!" Ashur? The man who held my hand for what seemed for a second too long. I had looked at the hand he held and noticed a purple mark on it. Yet neither Ashur or Kira seemed to notice, maybe it had been there all along?

"So are you guys alright?" I looked at Chrom and nodded a little as did my, Friends? Were they my friends somehow? Did the same. I bit my lip a little and sighed wondering what had happened to my memories to do this.

"Yeah, Thank you Chrom." I found my voice and yet it seemed to struggle to talk to them.

"Oh you know who I am? These two didn't at first." I blinked and looked at the two who gave me a confused look that might have mirrored the own on my face.

"Your name, Is all I can really remember. I don't know why. I feel like my mind is fuzzy?" That was the best I could do. My friends looked at me in shock and the girl immediately pressed a hand on my forehead.

"You fainted Mistress but, we don't know how! Maybe it's like, What is it?"

"Amnesia? I think?" The girl in front of us beside Chrom had spoke.

"It's a load of horse shit. How can you suddenly know Milord's and not anything else?" Ashur and Kira seemed to rush to my defense before I could speak.

"She fainted! How do you know anything huh Asshole!" The man glared at him and I could see his fingers moving in some familiar way. He was about to do something what was it?

"Yeah you big meanie! Shut up!" Kira had stood in front of me as if to protect me from this man. The former horsemen who had been eying us earlier.

"Please you two settle down. Kira, Ashur. They don't know us. I don't even know you two as well as I used to I think. I can't remember and I am sorry for that. Please forgive my friends." Chrom had spoken now.

"It seems true to me Frederick. She does seem confused at everything that is going on. She isn't alone but, Maybe you three can come with us?" I looked at Chrom, then my friends. They were looking at me as if waiting for me to decide.

"I would emphasize Caution milord. It would not be good to let wolves in our flock." My friends shot him another glare and I placed my hands on their shoulders with a sigh.

"Relax, please. I don't need my friends fighting and getting hurt too." I whispered to them weakly, it was hard to call them my friends in some ways. I held no memories of them yet their names and calling them my friends seemed to feel right to me.

"We can all go back to town and sort this out ok?" Chrom had said. His two I guess friends nodded to him and mine looked at me and I mentioned for us to follow him with my hand.

We had been walking a few minutes, Kira had been checking me over for injuries and constantly checking my temperature. It seemed she truly cared about my health. Though I wondered slightly why she kept calling me Mistress instead of my name. Ashur had been talking to me trying to help me retrieve memories that he knew the three of us had shared. Some had sounded familiar to me. He mentioned my mother who I shook my head about, I couldn't remember her. Then he gone down a list of things. The thing that I did sort of remember was strange yet I felt I shouldn't mention that strange dream.

"I remember that, we were walking on that field. You said something about selling information? Because, of something? And Kira laughed at you and said you wouldn't leave me for gold." Both of my friends clapped happily. They seemed slightly relieved I could remember a few things about them. Still we struggled with the rest. The horsemen, Frederick kept an eye on the two of us. Chrom had an eye on one of us and it wasn't that difficult to tell who his eyes lingered on. Me, Lissa was it? Was teasing Chrom for some reason in whispers as I could see him blush slightly whenever she spoke to him.

"So like are we prisoners or something?" Ashur had said, I noticed he seemed uncomfortable whenever Chrom looked in our direction. Had he noticed what I had noticed as well?

"You'll be free to go once we establish you are no enemy of Ylisse." I closed my eyes focusing on that word a bit.

"What is Ylisse?" I asked and my friends looked at me in surprise but, they sort of understood somehow. Maybe I had gained their trust over time and they just knew me unlike the other three. Frederick had spoke up first though before they could answer.

"You've never heard of Halidom? Pay this actress! She plays quite the fool! That furrowed brow is especially convincing!" Ashur had his hands curling into fists. He wanted to hit this Frederick so bad. Even I could tell. Kira had again shouted at Frederick.

"Just stop being a jerk to her! Can't you tell this hard on her! You asshole!" She spit in his direction and Ashur nodded at Kira's comment. He was totally in agreement and I had noticed his fingers getting ready as before just as Frederick reached to his own back.

"Peace everyone! We need not fight over this! Frederick calm down. The Land we are in is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the Exalt. I suppose some proper introductions might settle some things? I am Chrom, this delicate one here is my sister Lissa."

"I am not Delicate! Ignore my brother please. He can be a bit thick sometimes." She smiled at us as if it were a small joke of some kind. Chrom had given her a quick flash of anger though it was brief. It seemed those two were close somehow.

"So why are you dressed in full armor?" I asked them. I was confused as to Frederick's attire especially though even Chrom had some armored shirt of some kind. Lissa though didn't seem to have much in that regard.

"We are Shepherds."

"You tend Sheep? In full Armor?" Ashur had asked in confusion. I was confused by this as well. It made little sense to me.

"It's a dangerous job, Just ask Frederick the wary here." The wary? It definitely fit him. Considering how he still seemed suspicious of us. It made me wonder how much they hiding from us. Even I knew that tending Sheep did not require a full suit of plate. Nor did it require a huge lance and a couple of swords strapped to Chrom's side. They had to be skirting around the truth somehow.

"A title I wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you strangers but, my station mandates otherwise." Hm, I thought on this a little. His Station? Chrom held a sort of high level of Nobility. It seemed maybe he and Lissa perhaps were Nobles? Maybe higher given the experience it seems Frederick has.

"Mistress! Look the town!" I looked at Kira then her finger which was pointed towards a small town. It was blazing in flames. It had been attacked. I wrapped my mind around this quickly. I felt something click in my head for some reason almost as if it was telling me to push towards there not away. Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa had started rapidly talking and rushed off to aid the village. I looked at my two friends.

"Lana, Do you remember your training? The Tactics and stuff?" I closed my eyes on Ashur's comment. His question seemed to have merit in my mind. I nodded slightly and still wondered why my memories had vanished. I felt though a sense of relief when I thought of these two. They would help me, I could feel it somehow. Make me remember things I needed.

"A little Ashur. Should we help?" Kira shifted her feet slightly then pressed her fingers together in nervousness.

"Mistress... I don't know any combat stuff." I blinked a few times and looked her over. My eyes seemed to focus on certain things about her. Like it was reading her strengths and weaknesses. Her strength was impressively high. Though she held very little actual combat training at all.

"Kira, use this ok?" I reached to my side a sword and she looked at me for a second and held it awkwardly.

"Don't force it. Just learn from experience ok? Ashur and I can help out." I remembered I knew some magic to use as my own ability. I knew a small thunder, fire, and wind spell by heart. They were not strong yet maybe soon I could learn stronger spells should I find a tome regarding them. The three of us nodded at each other and we took off after the Shepherd's. I wondered briefly what lay ahead at this point. I only hoped I could be of use and not end up a burden on everyone.

* * *

So that's it! The end of the Premonition Chapter! I just extended the scenes to include the beginning of the first chapter. And a slight introduction to the Big three Characters. Lana, Kira and Ashur are the big three. Though the story is of course told by Lana. The Avatar of this story. So please review! Cookies for all! And of course gifts will be given!


	2. Dealing with Brigands

So I am back! _You mean we are back? I want some damned credit this time! _If any of you are wondering who that beautiful ball of sunshine is. That's my Fiancé _The only one who could put up with you =3 _Anyway, -_- Yes I do have to give credit to her. She is the reason I received those lovely reviews about the awesomeness in that previous Chapter. _It was me! all me! _Yes it was -_- Anyway I named the Avatar after her Nickname and she just wanted to say Hi. _Hellos! And that I deserve some damned credit! _Right it's all you -_- _Damned Straight! =3 _On that note Please enjoy this Second Chapter, the Chapter you know as The Prologue battle in the game! _Yay_

* * *

My two friends and I had rushed to catch up to the Shepherds. Chrom, Frederick and Lissa were quickly getting ready for battle. I was in the lead and I shouted to them in hopes of somehow helping them.

"Wait! We can help!" Frederick looked at us in surprise which had been mirrored on Lissa's face as well. Chrom though had a small smile that seemed as though he was glad to have us with him. It made me feel slightly better that I was at least welcomed as a friend even though we hadn't truly fought together before.

"You followed us?" Frederick was the one who spoke and we nodded and I smiled at his expression of shock. I wasn't sure why but, I was glad to have surprised him. It meant that maybe his opinion of us could change.

"Yeah, I am not sure why. I just felt like I needed to help. You two agree right?" My friends nodded. I noticed Kira's still intense nervousness over this battle and I bit my lip in slight worry. I knew what battle meant. It was kill or be killed and even during our previous battles with the three of us. She just hadn't truly fought much. Yet I noticed when she noticed me looking at her, she quickly attempted a look of confidence as if pushing away doubt to protect me for some reason.

"Of course, Strength and Numbers right? Just stay close and we can deal with these Bastards!" I shook my head a little at Chrom. I had some funny feeling that rushing in and attacking was his style. I needed a moment to figure some plan out.

"Chrom, I know my way around a battlefield. Tactically I mean. Allow me to lead us. Just follow my orders ok?" Chrom and Frederick looked at me in surprise. I smiled and I observed the battlefield quickly. I had precious little time to come up with something and I also needed to be in the rear to observe as much as possible. I closed my eyes and I placed the picture in my mind of battlefield.

"Frederick I need you to be with Kira. Her combat skills are not the best but, fighting with you would help her a lot. Support her if possible. The two of you should head to the right with me while I deal with a Mage and Archer. I can take them out from range with my magic. Ashur I need your, special powers to deal a sneak attack on the the guys to the left. Chrom will go with you and fight them head on. Lissa, your a cleric I need you to heal as best you can. Try to keep everyone stable. Ok everyone got their plans? Also do not get too close to that bridge. You might attract some unwanted attention from the others." My eyes had remained closed as I had sort of made my moves. I think this will work. I nodded to myself a smile.

"Alright, We will follow your plan Lana. To Battle!" Everyone started moving into position. Ashur had covered himself in a quick layer of darkness. He rushed around behind the three people to the left. Chrom had charged one of them and engaged him. His blade sunk deep into the bandit and I smiled as my plan there seemed to work. Ashur had stabbed into the neck of one of the bandits who howled in pain. Unfortunately Ashur could not constantly cover himself as it were. When he attacked it revealed him this then had brought the third of their part to charge the two. They had paired up to deal with them and I was surprised by a high level of teamwork from them. Maybe they could develop it further by working together.

Kira and Frederick had also a surprisingly high teamwork potential. I wasn't sure if it was Frederick's experience at battle that had turned Kira's nerves from shaky to battle hardened. Kira had cut through her side basically on her own. I was surprised by the amount of speed she seemed to naturally have. Speed and strength seemed to be her strong points. I needed some sort of plan for her in the future. I wasn't sure yet. I had meanwhile been in the process of fulfilling my part of plan. I was in a true mage war with this enemy mage. The flame from him clashed against my thunder. I needed to pull an old trick my mother had taught me. I poured more of my energy into one hand, I moved my weaker hand from the clash between us. I charged up a wind spell and shot it out towards his legs. It had barely missed his fire and swept the guy off his feet in surprise. I shot a thunder spell and it splashed against his fallen form shocking him to his death.

The archer had noticed this finally, He fired an arrow towards me and it stabbed into my shoulder. I started to grind my teeth in frustration over this. I then used my still good arm and fired a blast wind at him. He had dodged it barely and fired back a second time. This had caught me by surprise especially because, he seemed to be deadly accurate. It struck my stomach and I cursed my luck slightly. Lissa had charged to aid me and I smiled as her healing worked its way through my body. She stood by my side and I felt a little better knowing she was there to aid me. My spells increased in intensity now as my confidence had been boosted with this knowledge. I struck a thunder spell towards him and finally fried the enemy wiping him from existence.

I breathed a slight sigh of relief and I turned towards the bridge figuring out the next phase. I ran my eyes over the area again, planted the image in my mind, closed my eyes and planned out every move possible.

"Lana what is it that your doing?" Chrom had asked me and though my eyes remained closed and my mind was still figuring out a plan, I had answered as best as possible.

"On the field I see things, The enemy's strengths, Weaknesses, Weaponry, and the flow of battle. I sort of take this all as like a picture. Plant it in my brain and figure out everything in a quick moment usually. I can sometimes think three, maybe four steps ahead sometimes." I heard Lissa mutter wow under her breath and I shook my head.

"There are others who can outsmart at my skill level. I need to get more hands on experience." Chrom had given off a slight sound, sounded as if he were thinking on what I had just said. My eyes opened and I smiled as I came up with the next bit.

"This is a simple Decoy charge ok? Chrom and I will pair up, Frederick and Kira as well, Lissa will be behind us to heal. We charge the bridge. The true move here is you Ash, shroud yourself, sneak by and end the leader quickly ok? Be careful not to get hit by us as we can't normally see you either." I could for some reason. I wasn't sure of the others in this some regard. It might have come from knowing him or maybe I had learned it like the other things from before. Still, his skill was too unreliable as it left him deep in enemy areas if we were to use him by himself. Which was why I needed us as 'Decoys'

We moved to the next bit of our plan. Kira and Frederick gave each other a nod already slightly used to the others presence. Chrom gave me a small smile and gave me a small sort of compliment.

"You've lent us your strength, and that makes you my friend. Having an ally like you by my side gives me courage." I coughed slightly and smiled a little.

"There's um more to it then that but, yeah thanks." He smiled and then we finally got to the plan. The two pairs rushed towards two different swordsmen. Kira's blade and Chrom's... Sword of some kind not sure what it was exactly, had smashed into the blades of their opponents. I sent out a blast of fire, it splashed against the guy Chrom was fighting taking him by surprise. He stepped back and Chrom had found an opening and slashed the guys chest ending him as well. Kira and Frederick had dealt with their opponent in a similar manner though Frederick's lance had impaled the enemy with ease. He had cast off the body though Kira was slightly unnerved by the sight she had taken a deep breath and pushed through it. I was now going into another mage war as Ashur struck the Leader. He had stabbed him hard though the leader had survived the attack. He had reached for an Ax at his hip and launched it at Ashur who dodged it effortlessly. Ashur then jumped forward and stabbed his chest faster then even I could process for a moment. The leader was killed and Kira had finished my opponent from behind.

I tooka in a heavy breath and slumped down on the bridge trying to relax slightly. I didn't realize or at least remember how hard it had been to be in an actual battle. I smiled cheerfully though as the villagers started to cheer slightly at being saved. I looked at Kira who stood a little away from the rest of us. I walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Kira for helping." I knew it had been hard for her and she had hugged me back in one of insanely tight hugs. I smiled warmly and she laughed cheerfully again just as she had done in the little bit I could remember of her.

"We won!" She looked at me and then, we both shouted it together. I understood slightly that she was a child at times. Maybe she could get along with Lissa a bit. Hm, yeah I think those two could be friends.

"Well, That's the end of that eh?" Ashur had said once we joined back up with the rest. I smiled warmly at him and he flashed me a familiar grin. It seemed as if he enjoyed it when I was apparently happy at least as far as I could tell.

"They got lucky we were close by huh? But I mean you guys were like wow! Lana has tactics and Magic, Ashur is all stealthy, and Kira looked like she could be punch through a wall when she was fighting." I looked at my friends who both seemed unused to such attention. I was as well but, I had pushed through that issue and just accept her compliment.

"You three certainly aren't helpless that's for sure." Chrom was giving us a mark of approval there and I smiled a little at this. Glad to see I had helped out. I still couldn't though shake that dream I had from my mind. It seemed so vivid.

"You three have fought to save Ylissean lives, The Shepherds could use people of your talents. We've got Brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you like to join us?" I looked at my two friends who seemed to be in a quick duel within their own thoughts.

"I must still emphasize caution Milord." I sighed briefly at Frederick. I had hoped that pairing him with one of us would make him more trusting of us.

"Would you really have us lose people of these talents? A tactician, A person who can disappear in thin air at whim, and woman who I bet could dent your armor with that Bronze sword she has." Frederick looked at Chrom and shook his head slightly. I heard him mutter something like 'No milord' under his breath. It seemed like he really just wanted to protect Chrom. I could sort of understand, Frederick had to be a knight of some kind and Chrom was his lord. I did not know what Chrom was a lord of but, it was Frederick's duty to protect him.

"Thank you Chrom I think we would be honored right?" I said to my two friends who nodded in agreement. I smiled because, I think I had pieced together a few people I thought should build friendships. The stronger the ties in any army, the stronger the people in it will be. I was unsure who had told me that though. I shook my head a little. I secretly wished I could get some of my memories back.

"Milord, did you notice those brigands spoke with a Plegian accent?" Chrom had nodded and I asked another question that was now plaguing me.

"Plegian? What is that?" My friends looked at me even more surprise then they had on before. I was confused by that look. Why was I a Plegian or something?

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly Neighbor, They send small bands into our territory, hoping to begin another war." Hm, I put this information in my mind for later. I think there could be more to this, Plegia and Ylisse thing for some reason.

"It's the poor townsfolk for suffer though! Totally Innocent and Totally helpless!" Lissa's face had contorted in mild fury over this. She had stomped her foot as if to show how angry she was over that.

"So like, I am kind of hungry here. Haven't ate anything recently and we missed lunch!" Ashur poked his stomach which gave off a small growl. I sighed in unison with Kira who also shook her head. I wondered briefly if this happened a lot.

"Milord please! You must stay the night. We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly make a feast in your name." I noticed both Lissa and Ashur's face light up real quick. The two had started to quickly give orders as Frederick who was apparently going to say No, grabbed them by their collars and pull them away from the man.

"We will camp on the way to Ylisse when night falls ok? Eat off the land and make our bed out of twigs and leaves. I would think you would want to get used to this way of life right?" he was saying that towards the two he still had in his hands by their collars slightly. Both Lissa and Ashur nodded quickly and Frederick smiled innocently while letting them go.

"Frederick I hate you sometimes."

"Me too, Yet I have had near constant hate for him I swear." Ashur whispered this to Lissa though I could hear him. Surprisingly Frederick had not. Strange. Maybe I was just more observant of such things?

"Now then shall we be going?" Chrom nodded at Frederick and looked at the three of us.

"You ready to go? The capital isn't far." I nodded and me and my two friends followed them towards the capital.

* * *

Well there's Chapter two. _Mention the updates.. _Yes! This will be updated pretty frequently maybe a chapter every two days or less. This is due to us. _Me! _Her, -_- Basing this off our in game version of this story. Minus the OCs involved of course. Also the pairings are not decided except there is one we are pretty sure we have decided now _It's not Chrom and Lana! So try again! _Give us some guesses. Also we would like to hear from you! Tell us what you want to see as a pairing and we will pick some that come floating through to us to use in the story _And the game.. _To see if we survive. There is something else to mention...

Lana, Kira and Ashur all have a special Skill that basically no one else will use in the story. Ashur's should already be obvious... But here is their Explanations

Ashur – Shadow Attack – Effectively a Sneak attack by sneaking up behind an enemy without others noticing, Gives an instant critical, Only used once every three turns (if skill was used in game)

Lana – Picture Perfect – Can observe Battlefield and make plans rapidly in her mind. Usually takes a few seconds sometimes longer depending on what she can see and the people involved in it. (Is always passed on to any Children _Morgan duh!_)

Kira – Demon Strength _She's not a demon just the name for it ok? _- Constant stat boost to strength of ten, boost increases by an extra five when paired with any one she has a support level with (Only 5 extra points no matter the level)

Which both Kira and Ashur will get Supports with quite a few people, just so you know for future chapters. Anyway Here is our Review Replies!

To Cormag: You are awesome but... _It was me! Me damn it! _Right it was her that aided me in the writing process and future writing process of this story. Ashur is awesome _Hey we should do Ashur X Anna! _Maybe we will ^_- Anyway here's a gift: A very lovely "Anna is my Waifu" T-shirt Enjoy!

To Our Imouto!: _Hiya! Look I get to answer! =3 So Do you think our lovely Big three are up to the challenge still? Maybe they will survive? who knows? We do! And yet it again... It was me! Me! _I think everyone gets it... _Here's a gift: An Awesome T-shirt that reads "Lana will always be better then Frey!" _Your mean -_-

Anyway Bye everyone till next time! _Byes!_


	3. The Beginning of the end

So hiya! Welcome to Chapter three! We are back! **Sort of... **Heh Ignore him =3 Anyway today we get some very good stuff going on! Today we get A heavily changed Campsite scene, An Encounter with Everyone's favorite Cross dresser, battle with some Risen, and to top it off an Extra scene! One that we have done as part of Plus things in the story! **Think of it as a Deleted Scene, ok? **The next Chapter will include our first batch of Supports, With some minor or not so minor changes! So Enjoy Chapter three! Also known as Chapter one In game =3

* * *

The Shepherds and I had finally started on our slow but steady march towards Ylisstol. I had been told the capitals name by Ashur who was attempting to refresh my knowledge of the area we were currently in. Unfortunately most of it was useless as none of it sounded even remotely familiar to me. I was really confused by my lack of memories and why that one dream, or was it a memory too, kept nagging at my brain. It kept plaguing me as I wondered of it's importance, I just wished I could remember what exactly happened in it clearly.

Still Kira had been talking to Lissa a bit, apparently my thoughts on them having a few things in common seemed right. I was still trying to figure a few other things out about myself. Ashur and Kira knew more about me yet they seemed to be keeping a few things secret. I didn't want to think that to be honest but, that look when I asked about Plegia, It just bothered me greatly. Did they know something? Did I have a connection to that country? My head would always be met with an intense pain if I thought those things. It made me wonder even further though what it was that had taken away my memories.

"Man it's getting dark already. And the bugs are out! Noisy disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when.." Lissa's little rant about the current conditions was interrupted by what looked like a huge insect flying into her mouth. Most likely it attacked her for her insults to his kind. I inwardly chuckled as she started to try to spit it out. Ashur was looking at me for some reason and I attempted to quell my inner self from cracking up.

"Aw, Come on now, Lissa. It builds character! Want to help gather firewood?" She was still attempting to get it out of her of mouth and I was struggling to not laugh a little more at the expression on her face.

"I think I swallowed it.. I'll pass on finding firewood, I think I built way too much character today!" She had been loud about this. Maybe it was just her as a person though I worried slightly about not only my own impending starvation but my friends who apparently needed some food too.

"We need food... Badly." Ashur had said slightly. I guess I was right that they were hungry at the moment. Kira seemed in agreement with him and I smiled a little weakly now that it seemed to bother me as well.

"We should get some food. I think we are starving at least me and my friends." Frederick had nodded at my comment. I was surprised he seemed at least a bit friendlier from earlier. Maybe there was more to him that I just didn't know?

"Then I suppose some hunting and gathering is in order? Now who wants to clear a campsite?" Frederick had given us each a job of some kind. Kira though had been insistent on attempting to make whatever we got slightly more edible then meat over a fire. She had rushed off into the woods to gather a few things. I had cleared the campsite with Lissa, Chrom went hunting, Ashur went off on a quick search for any potential threats. A thing that Frederick and I had agreed would be better given his ability. Frederick himself had made a fire and gathered the wood as well. Apparently he held some sort of thing for making fires. Not sure why though.

After everyone had gathered, Kira being the last who had come with ton of different things. She had stomped her foot in anger when Frederick said that the meat would be fine as is.

"I know it won't if just cooked over the fire! Trust me!" Frederick had shook his head slightly but allowed her to continue. Still I wondered why she seemed really eager to try and make it better. I looked at Ashur who had come back reporting all was clear for now, He seemed a bit off. I wasn't sure how to explain it, he just seemed really angry or annoyed or something. I stood from my spot and I heard Lissa shout about it smelling like boots and Kira complaining about needing more time. I had walked over to him where he was standing a little bit away from the rest his back against a tree. He flashed me a quick grin and I leaned against the tree next to him.

"Hey, You seem angry Ash." He shook his head slightly, the long strands of his blond hair had shook slightly. His eyes seemed to be staring daggers at a certain blue haired lord. I wondered what the issue was they seemed fine in battle.

"I am not angry Lana. I am, Annoyed by our new 'friend'" He used a lot of sarcasm on the word friend. It made me wonder what he was thinking about Chrom. He seemed ok at least to me.

"Why? I mean he seems ok." Ashur shook his head a little and I heard him mumble 'exactly' under his breath as if he were trying to hide that from me. I looked at him but he hadn't answered yet as if he were trying to choose his next words carefully.

"Ash, tell me the truth. Does he looking at me bother you? Or is it something else? I mean, you seem bothered that I think he's ok." Ash nodded again, I let out a slight sigh. I wasn't sure what to think. Was it jealousy? Worry that Chrom might steal me away?

"He's a Lord, Lana. Some rich bastard, Has a Knight to protect him and his sister. His whole presence bothers me." I blinked a few times and looked towards the fire where the group was. They seemed to be getting along save for the fact Frederick wouldn't eat the bear no matter how much the other three pestered him about it being good. Though Lissa did complain more then once about the smell only being covered up.

"Ash, be honest. Are you scared of like, him taking me away from you? Because, seriously I don't know him, I know a little about you. There's nothing between me and him or you and me. Not yet, There could be but, not yet." I bit my lip slightly and Ash sighed heavily. He placed his hand on my shoulder and whispered softly.

"Sorry Lana, I won't worry so much then," I smiled and then hugged him a little with one arm, wrapping it around his stomach. He placed his own around my shoulders and I laughed a little.

"Maybe give Chrom something to be Jealous about?" He laughed weakly and nodded. Chrom had looked at the two of us and I noticed the same look that had been on Ashur's face moments earlier was stuck on Chrom's. Ash softly laughed again at seeing this.

"He's been Jealous awhile you know? I think that he thinks, that I will say some things about us being together before all this happened." I nodded a little and let go of him a bit. I felt a slight pain in my chest though for a second after leaving his side.

"Was there something between us? Once?" Ashur shrugged a bit and shook his head. It was slightly surprising to me that he wouldn't try to make something up. Though Kira could deny it later.

"We were Friends Lana. A team of three. Maybe I did feel something but, we never talked about it. I mean we've known each other for four years but, it just didn't seem like the right time. It doesn't matter anyway, I will be your friend no matter what ok? Just if anyone even him hurts you, I swear they will be missing a certain tool of theirs." I closed my eyes in thought then they snapped open. I looked at him in surprise and he nodded. The two of us laughed for a bit and went to chow down with the others.

It had been a few hours and I had fallen asleep for awhile. I heard something moving around near me and my eyes opened to see Ashur picking up his sword and cloak off the ground. Chrom and Lissa were missing, Frederick and Kira though were sound asleep.

"What's wrong?" Ash rubbed his temples, he seemed on edge as if something bad was coming.

"I got a bad feeling Lana. Like my powers are raging, Something Dark is coming." I stared at him as he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly.

"Come on, I think it's over here. I could use your help if shit goes down." I nodded and grabbed my cloak as well tossing it over my shoulders. Ashur and I had maneuvered though the woods together in silence. I wondered about this feeling he had, and yet I noticed my head had started to hurt, it seemed familiar to me somehow. I took it as a bad sign of my own and steeled myself for what was coming.

Ashur had stopped me for a second and I noticed him shaking in what seemed like fear. The woods and ground also shook and Ash had then pointed up. A huge orb had appeared in the sky and my headache increased in intensity while I stared at it. I tried to breathe a bit and Ashur had took my hand in his and rushed forward towards it. My breathing was erratic at best, and I had at least figured out that this headache wasn't a normal one. Ashur and I had burst into a clearing just as Chrom sliced some dark skinned monster thing. It's head had twisted back to face him without his body moving, it's eyes were like red lights and I gulped slightly. This wasn't a normal enemy that I had ever seen before.

Chrom had quickly ended the second, Ashur and I had been frozen in shock at what we had seen as the thing burst into black smoke. There was a scream, Lissa! Chrom was too far as were we, I bit my lip hard in fear as the three of us rushed forward together in a vain attempt to stop the thing. That's when I fell to my knees suddenly, A voice had crept into my head just as someone stopped the ax from hitting Lissa. **Kill her! Kill the one who dares ruin our plans! **I blinked a few times as the strange person and Chrom ended the thing together in similar motions. I was helped up by Ashur whose face was covered in worry.

"Damn it, what was that." I said weakly and then, well it started. The person had run off for a second towards what sounded like a group of approaching enemies, I shook off the dust from my clothes and the battle had begun. I pushed aside the fear of not only the enemy but that voice that had screamed in my mind. Frederick and Kira had rushed over to the rest of us and I scanned the field quickly. I didn't have time, next to none in fact so I just shouted out a simple command.

"Everyone deal with them quickly, They use mostly Axes but be prepared for any surprises, Frederick and Kira, Ashur and I, Chrom and Lissa. That's the pairs ok?" They all nodded and we rushed forward, the battle itself had been intense, These things could take a hit and punch out one much stronger. Chrom, Lissa, Frederick and Kira had holed up in one of the forts. Ashur and I were tearing through a few of these things to the north. I heard a shout of something and noticed two others had paired as well, An Archer with blue hair, and A Woman riding a horse. I figured they were either friends of Chrom's or just some help either way it was a small blessing in this hell that had shown up. Ashur stabbed the leaders neck after I had blasted it with wind knocking it off it's feet. The smoke rose from where it's body should have been, I breathed a slight sigh of relief that it seemed a headstrong tactic could work sometimes.

We had gathered after a quick round of introductions to Virion and Sully. Sully was a Shepherd as well and this Virion was some Weirdo or something. That's when that person had shown up again. I remembered what the voice had said though I felt no control over me nor had it's voice reappeared.

"The battle is over, It seems this man has dealt with the others." Man? I wondered why the voice had mentioned it being a woman though I wasn't sure either way especially now with conflicting opinions. The person had stayed silent and Lissa had thanked him a little though he seemed to ignore it a bit.

"You save my sister's life. My name is Chrom what is your name?" The person looked us over though I noticed his eyes had lingered on me a bit more then the others. Ashur though had been going back forth between Chrom and this person with his eyes as if trying to piece some connection.

"You may call me Marth."

"Marth? After the Heroic King of old?" I heard Kira say in surprise though Ashur's eyes had narrowed slightly. He continued his looking back and forth between them.

"He fights like a hero that's for sure. Who taught you to fight?" Chrom had asked and yet the person shook his head slightly. It seemed he wanted to keep secrets. I noticed that Ashur had vanished at my side and I looked around wondering where he had gone and how I hadn't noticed his disappearance.

"I'm not here to talk about me, This world stands at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight is only the beginning, You have been warned." I stared after as he left and that's when I saw Ashur sneaking near where he had disappeared in the forest, he waved then followed after him. I bit my lip in worry as I talked to the others about him not being so talkative. Still I wondered what Ashur was doing or if he found anything out.

* * *

(About a mile away – Ashur in hot pursuit of Marth – A few minutes later)

Damn it this guy doesn't stop does he. I was curious and I knew I could avoid detection mostly but this power didn't last forever. I needed him to stop or something though he seemed determined to press on. I was about to give up my legs tired from the walking and the spell slowly decreasing in duration when Marth finally collapsed to his knees. He hung his head in his hand and burst into tears quickly. I stared for a moment as he cried, his words though caught my attention.

"Father... I wish I could stay... Please be safe till we meet again soon." I leaned against the tree as he cried still, he kept mumbling things, I bit my lip slightly as I felt my power end. I did the only the thing I could think of. I walked forward and stood next to him. He hadn't noticed me yet though I had noticed something. His voice in this act of desperation and sobbing seemed to change more and more feminine. Was he actually a She?

"Hey..." I spoke reaching down placing my hand on her? Shoulder, She snapped up and slid back from me reaching for her sword. Her mask had fallen off in her own haste and I could tell it was a girl now for a a hundred percent positivity.

"Damn it, Should have known you would..." I shook my head slightly and bent my knees as though I were sitting slightly.

"How could you have known, Unless you know of me?" She opened her mouth and I noticed her teeth grind in slight frustration over what appeared to be some blunder of hers. I shook my head a little.

"Don't worry ok? I won't told that blue haired lord about this. I figure he's your pop?" She glared weakly and then nodded. I wondered what was going through her head if she trusted me. Hell, I was still surprised she knew me at all.

"So you want to talk? I mean, Lana always told me to talk stuff out with someone when it bothers me. So like talk and I promise no one will know." She stared at me and I noticed she was biting her lip slightly.

"yeah, Just don't tell anyone ok? Not even Lana." I smiled and sat down. She had told me a bunch of things, Things that defined insanity. Her was Lucina, Chrom's daughter though she would not tell me of her mother or if it were Lana or not. The future would be destroyed by Grima and Chrom would die at the hands of his best friend. I took in this information and stored it tightly, I didn't know of Lana's true connection with Plegia, knew she lived there when she was very young. I considered her a possibility but then dismissed it. She wouldn't do that ever. Lucy as I called her for short and only revealed a few other things, I had a child, which was amazing to me. Her friends were around or could be around eventually, and that she hated that she had work on this in secret.

"Then why? Why act in secret."

"I can't change too much Ashur. All I have told you can't be known by anyone else. Ok? I just needed it off my chest. So please promise me that?" I smiled and nodded. I gave her a small hug and she had told me her next move was to head to Ferox and get in the tournaments. I smiled and bowed to her a bit.

"Till next we meet Milady."

"Don't call me that Ashur."

"Of course not I won't ever again. Milord." She hit her fist on top of my head slightly and I laughed. We left each other then still I wondered deep in the back of my mind, why she had told me as much as she did.

* * *

Alright! Well, There's the first Chapter! Next time is supports! And we get the beginning of Chapter two in game to introduce the whole Barracks and camp thing where most of the supports happen at. So Extra scene? Was it good, bad? I wanted to take advantage of Ashur's ability and sort of show a slightly more emotional Lucina. Anyway she won't be involved or mentioned at all till she does like in the game. Anyway on that note here's some reviews and Replies!

To Cormag: Hiya! Well, Like I told you in a PM a few days ago, I will be branching off and doing full support slash Camp chapters where we see them going on. So Kira and Ashur will get explained in a detailed with these supports. The reason they aren't freaking out is because they don't want to freak Lana out. They care for their friend and everything but they don't want to freak out in front of her. Also during Ashur and Kira's Planned supports, They will have minor freak outs about Lana forgetting them, and well you'll see what happens as their support level increases. Heres a gift for you though!: A bunch of Roasted bear met,** Let's hope it doesn't spoil in the mail -_- **yeah then that isn't much of a gift =3

To Imouto: Magic does splash! And not just water spells. I did my best to describe the fight scene bits in the game where like the fire hits into them, The best I could come up with was splash... Also LanaFrey? -_- Frey deserves no presence here! [Rips up the Frey Character Sheet] anyway... Thanks for saying the three will survive! Let's hope that trend continues! Gifts: Hugs, and a brand new Water tome to learn the first of many water spells!

Also one other thing, This is slightly based off a play through we are doing of the game. Lana (Story wise and myself) Aren't perfect nor do they come up with perfect plans. So there might be a death here and there though I am hoping to avoid it! Anyway Laters!


	4. Getting to know each other

Hello one and all! It has been... A long time... **Too long -_-**Indeed, Well we finally found a bit of free time today to finish this chapter. StLA will be posted... Eventually... You see life is getting hectic and is still in a state of hectically that's because... Our wedding is this weekend! =3 **Hooray!** So we've been busy finishing up stuffs anyway here is the chapter! =3 Also We mention the Support levels in these thingys [ ] So look for them! =3

* * *

Ylisstol is huge, there is no other word for it, except maybe gigantic. I guess there could be larger cities here but, I wouldn't know thanks to my memories vanishing. Still, the place was crowded and even moving a slight bit out of your group and you'd run or bump into someone. Kira had attached herself to my arm in some fear of losing me. Ashur maintained a wide berth from Chrom, Chrom stared daggers at him who only returned them back, Lissa was twirling on occasion and it made me wonder how she didn't hit anyone. Frederick was the calmest but, this was only due to his training I think. While we were moving I noticed up ahead what looked like a bunch of armed guys defending someone in the middle of them.

My eyes had zoomed in on the group subconsciously, All were highly trained, majorly experienced and definitely protecting something or someone important. I wondered who in, um, Someones name was being defended. I need to figure out a god for later to use, just in the future. The group had passed us and I noticed the woman, long blond hair, a familiar looking symbol on her forehead, bright blue eyes and a high level of magic power that put me to shame at thinking I was a good mage. She was elegant, beautiful, and definitely royalty. What had surprised me was the fact the people were coming up to her and greeting her normally, she shook hands with some, waved at others and even gave a child a hug. She now registered in my mind as, That's the Exalt. Ashur had told me of the title they use here for the queen and there was no doubt about it, That's her.

I heard the others stop alongside me, the others were talking about the Exalt just as she passed the group of us. I was slightly memorized, I can't honestly describe it, she seemed nearly angelic compared to us. She seemed to radiate an intense level of kindness and I swore that she had a aura of peace around her. I wasn't really focused in on the conversation between everyone until I heard something that caused my brain to piece together a ton of things.

"And She's the best older sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa's comment would have been a normally easy going thing. Except my mind processed quiet a few conversations in rapid succession. Chrom was Lissa's brother, The Exalt was Lissa's older sister, thus Chrom is the Exalt's brother. Frederick's presence with Chrom and his protection over the man was finally pieced together and I found myself entering a mode of politeness or at least as best as I could given the shock I just had.

"Ah, Milord I am so sorry! I didn't mean to to disrupt your day with my fainting yesterday!" I bowed my head as quickly as possible. I wasn't sure why but Chrom's sudden heavy sigh was definitely not what I expected. I could hear a slight growl to my left where Ashur stood and Kira had her own head bowed only because she had been dragged down by my swift movement.

"Please Lana, I am not one for formalitys, just relax. Either way would you three like to meet her? I need to tell her of your arrival as well. Since you are joining the Shepherd's right?" I looked at my friends, Kira looked at me apparently waiting for me to answer, Ashur on the other hand had kept quiet, his eyes closed and thinking hard. I wondered what he was thinking on and I sighed softly.

"I guess, Though I will not force my friends to stay. Though I would like them to." I cast a look at Ashur who nodded at my comment. I was glad that he was staying and yet, I still felt like something was off at that moment. I inwardly shook my head with a sigh and walked with the others towards the palace.

Meeting the Exalt was strange on multiple levels, My thoughts on her kindness was confirmed as she happily accepted Chrom's decision on this matter. Another strange thing which slightly annoyed me was Frederick mentioning that we could be spies or liars or something. I sighed slightly as Lissa now dragged the three of us to some random place. I wondered slightly where we were going and was surprised that she lead us to a large building. She opened the door leading us inside and we were suddenly surrounded by more people then I could handle especially newer ones.

A strange woman had ran up at one point throwing questions at Lissa that seemed on similar lines as Kira's questions towards me when she wanted to know if I was ok. Another woman kept sighing as she stared at the door, a man who wore no shirt and kept speaking in the third person and that was enough to keep my mind struggling to follow their conversations. When Lissa introduced us I was suddenly surprised by Vaike's loud yet fake burp, Kira had promptly answered him, with a punch in the gut.

"That's disgusting! Don't ever do that around my Mistress!" My eyes opened wide at this as Vaike was doubled over in either pain or shock, maybe both. Everyone else was shocked as well except Ashur who only shook his head with a small chuckle.

"You need to be nicer Kira, We have to be friendly to these people." Kira glared at Ashur who took three steps back and I placed a hand on her shoulder quickly.

"It was still disgusting! I am sorry Mistress." I sighed and gave her a small hug to hopefully calm her down, I wasn't overly sure about her fascination with calling me Mistress yet but, I was glad she was a bit protective at least. Things progressed rapidly at that point, Chrom wondered in, Sumia tripped over nothing, and we got our next mission. Ferox, I saw Ashur's eyes narrow slightly ad then he smiled happily when Chrom mentioned something about getting help from them. I sighed heavily for a moment as we were lead to rooms that were ours to use. Kira had placed in with me and I was glad for that. Kira warned Ashur about spying on us and then I laid on the bed with a heavy sigh. It was at least more comfortable then twigs and leaves. Kira was on her own bed and I heard her sigh just as I had.

"Mistress?" I glanced over at her and she had a look that seemed to be as if she were letting her emotions out. Like she wanted to cry and had been holding it in for these past few days. I leaned up slightly and spoke with a slight worried tone.

"What's wrong Kira?" She hugged her pillow tightly and I saw a few tears leak out, I wasn't sure what had happened to her to cause such a dramatic change in her emotions. She sobbed slightly and spoke though her tears with her voice struggling to finish the sentences.

"Why won't you remember us? You just don't remember and I hate it, I want you back Mistress." I blinked a few times at her. I looked down at myself, my hands, the mark on the back of one of them, my body and I closed my eyes slightly. Why didn't I remember them? What could cause such a thing to happen.

"I don't know Kira, I'm sorry. I am still me though." She gripped her pillow tighter and sniffled a bit. I sighed for a second and stood from my bed. I walked over to hers as she looked at me with her tear streaked face. I smiled weakly and moved to the other side laying down beside her. In that instant she latched onto me instead of the pillow and then the tears flowed from her freely. I let her cry and I wasn't sure what to say. She had eventually stopped and yet remained attached to me. I kept hugging her slightly and then she whispered with her eyes closed.

"Thank you Mistress." I sighed softly and squeezed her softly.

"Call me Lana please." She shook her head a bit with her eyes still closed. She nuzzled into my chest a bit causing me to wonder what she was going to do. Though She merely whispered back to me.

"Never Mistress, I love you too much not to call you that." I blinked a few times and didn't say anything. She didn't either and she soon fell asleep. I smiled weakly and fell asleep as well still holding onto my strange servant.

[Kira and Lana support level C gained]

The next morning I swore things need to be labeled a bit more clearly. Walking around trying to find a way to bathe was horrible at best. I still wasn't sure what to do or where to go anywhere. Kira had rushed off to prepare our supplies though she seemed happier then the night before. I looked around and sighed quickly wondering where the hell the woman's bath was in this place.

"Hey Lana!" I turned seeing Ashur walk up from behind me. He was dripping wet and had a small smile on his face as he stretched slightly.

"You lost or something here? I was too, I just walked into the wrong bath and got a a bucket of water thrown at me by Sully." I blinked a few times and hugged him quickly not caring by the wetness of his clothes at the moment.

"Really where is it! Tell me we need to get ready!" He nodded though looked around quickly and walked back in the direction he came from as he lead me towards the bath.

"So what happened besides the water bit?" Ashur sighed a little with his head shaking as he rubbed the back of his head slightly. He seemed slightly unsure whether to mention it or not. I glared at him as if asking for the details and he sighed.

"Well, It was like this..."

* * *

(Ten minutes earlier – Ashur – Looking for Lana)

"Damn it, I swore they would have been together!" I had found Kira running around gathering things she thought Lana might need on this trip. I was surprised they weren't together or maybe something had happened, I wasn't sure but I was damned sure Kira was on Happiness level six this morning as she sang random songs that came to her mind. I wanted to ask Lana what had happened to Kira and more importantly herself, I was just curious if any memories had returned after an actual good nights sleep.

This is too large I thought as I wondered though the halls of this barracks thing. I opened a random door to see Vaike dressing. I closed the door rapidly in fear and then rushed off down the hall opening a random door I came to and hid inside. The room was steamy for some reason and I had thought perhaps I had wondered into a bathing area, Maybe where Vaike had been considering his lack of proper clothes last I saw him. That was when I heard a voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Hey you bastard what are you doing here!" I looked towards the voice seeing Sully in nothing but a towel. I coughed slightly as I tried to rush out the door only to have it blocked by a third person by the name of Lissa.

"Yeah what are you doing here! This is the woman's bath Ashur!" How was I supposed to know seriously! I explained what had happened rapidly to them as Sully and Lissa exchanged looks with each other. I wanted a out right now to rush out of here but nothing was coming.

"So Vaike in buff scared you? Can't blame you there, What do you think of me huh?" I blinked twice looking at Sully in mild shock as I tried to figure out the correct words to say in such a situation. Lissa was staring at Sully in surprise as well and I spoke the first words came to mind.

"Your amazingly beautiful like a delicate flower now can I," I didn't get to finish my sentence as a bucket full of water was thrown at me by Sully. Who started to shout about something that made no sense to me.

"Delicate you say! You bastard I can take you on any day!" I pushed Lissa out of the way quickly and ran out door just as a foot would have kicked me rather hard in a place I'd rather not have kicked. I breathed slightly leaning against the wall trying to catch my breath.

(Back in the bath)

"You know he still called you beautiful right?" Lissa said with a smile towards Sully, who shrugged slightly.

"Just so long as he doesn't turn into another Virion I'll be happy. Still it was unexpected." Lissa went back to her bath as I got dressed with a small smile on my face. Hm, well at least that cheered me up slightly.

[Sully, Lissa, and Ashur Support level C gained]

* * *

(Back to present - Lana)

"So that was that, I went to find you and well, I am going to hide just in case ok?" I sighed quickly at Ashur's bizarre story and shook my head. I wasn't sure if I believed him to be honest but, I could ask those two later. I smiled when he pointed at a door though as I reached to open it, his hand had grabbed onto my own to stop me.

"Lana wait, Can I just say something?" I blinked a few times and nodded slightly wondering if Ashur was about to burst into tears like Kira had done the past night. His eyes though gleamed with a fire I hadn't noticed before as he grinned at me in a familiar way.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you whenever you need it. I know your all confused and stuff with your memories gone but, we can make new ones with each other right. I just don't you upset, and if you are, tell me I will be there to try and help ok?" I smiled at Ashur and gave him a small hug. I felt an odd warmth in my chest for a few seconds as I hugged him and he returned it. When I let go I felt that same ache from before and I smiled weakly.

"Ok Ashur, Thanks. The same goes for you too ok? We are friends after all.' He smiled and nodded taking a few steps away he turned around to face again with a grin as he said.

"Love you Lana! Be safe!" I blinked a few times as he turned walking off, I looked down at the floor with a small smile on my face.

"Love huh?" Maybe one day, I'm just not sure yet. I opened the door to the bath with a smile wondering what the rest of the day held.

[Lana and Ashur support level C gained]

* * *

(In the supply room – Kira )

"Damn there isn't enough room!" I glared at the large pack in anger as I couldn't fit another salve of medicine into it. I wanted to be prepared for any injuries that my Mistress might face. Her well being was more important to me then my own most of the time. Even if her memories were gone and she could hardly remember me I was still happy to serve her if not more so. Last night had been great to be held by her again. She used to do it all the time before whenever I was upset and it made me happy to have her do it again. Still though we needed a larger bag to get this stupid salve in. I heard the door open behind me followed by a large gasp and someone rushing up behind me with a shout.

"Kira! Where did all the Vulnerarys go!" I looked at Frederick and shrugged as I tried to fit the salve in again. Frederick looked at me and the back and apparently figured out what had happened.

"You took them all!?" I shrugged again trying pulling out a Vulnerary and put in the salve and tried to get the thing to fit again. I sighed heavily as Frederick then Immediately grabbed the pack from the table.

"Hey you big meanie! Give that back!" He glared at me for a moment and I glared back in annoyance. How dare he take Mistress's medical supplies! I reached for the pack trying to pull it away from him.

"Stop it! These are for everyone why do you need so many!" He tugged on it and I tugged back with another more fiercer glare.

"They are not for me! They are for Mistress!" The tug of war continued as I put some more strength in the war.

"She doesn't need all of them! Milord needs some too!" The tugging continued and I shouted.

"Never Mistress is more important!" He shouted back, his face getting red in anger.

"No Chrom is more important!" This continued three more times until I pushed the pack against him in hopes the shock would knock him over and I could keep the pack for my Mistress. Except things didn't work out that well, He held onto it too tightly but still fell over in shock. Though it wasn't the fall that shocked him or me for that matter. It was the fact that our lips were now millimeters away from each other and the only reason they weren't touching was the pack that was stuck between us.

"Um, Frederick you can keep the stuff!" I said as I pushed off him in anger. I nearly lost my chance to give my first kiss to Lana! I wanted it to be her! And I nearly lost it to him! I shook in anger a few steps away as Frederick composed himself back to normal. I was then surprised his demeanor had returned and was even more surprised he placed the pack at my feet.

"For your Mistress, I am sorry for my behavior Kira." I blinked a few times staring at the pack. I bit my lip slightly as he left and I quickly rushed to catch up to him.

"Here I have too many anyway, Take some for your Lord." Frederick smiled slightly as I handed him a few of the medicine stuff. He placed them in his own bag and he bowed slightly and started to walk off.

"Protect your Mistress well Kira, It is something a Knight like myself can admire." I listened to his words and smiled slightly as I hugged the bag.

"You too Freddy."

[Kira and Frederick Support level C gained]

* * *

(Outside Ylisstol – Lana – with the others)

"So Are we all ready to head out?" Chrom had asked as nearly everyone had gathered. The strange Lissa worrier was missing and Sumia was apparently sticking to just watching in hopes of getting over her fear and the fact she still tripped over nothing. I sighed slightly looking at the rest, Kira was at my side as normal and yet I had noticed she seemed slightly less focused on me. Her eyes would rarely peel themselves away from me to glance at Frederick and then return to me. Ashur was trying to avoid eye contact with Sully and Lissa. Chrom was giving out the orders and then A man in green armor rushed forward shouting about being late and muffins. Stahl was his name and was apparently another Cavalier like Sully and sort of like Fredrick. Virion had joined the Shepherd's as well apparently as I saw him trying to chat Sully up. I took a deep breath as we set off for Ferox wondering if we would be ok the whole way.

* * *

Ok so, The chapter was Shorter then what we wanted to do, **Sorry about that -_-** We just wanted to do our best to update today since it's a slower day today. Anyway wish us luck to last till this Saturday! Because then It's officially done, We will get back to our regular updates in another couple of weeks or so so stay tuned! On that note Reviews! **Geez I barely say anything anymore -_- **

To Cormag: Unfortunately we had to show a stranger side to both Ashur and Kira this time... And Ashur probably lost a few coolness points somewhere -_- Still once you find out the truth about him I think you might be a bit surprised. Also we are most likely heading the Ashur and Anna route, Kira and Lana are still out there in who we are pairing them with. Anyway thanks as always for your support! Your gift: The new edition of Ashur's guide to stealth attacks! In hardback =3

To Imouto: **Yes Apparently that's how it is working now -_- **Hehe ignore him =3 I forget what brotp means... **So do I... **Google time! Anyway, Thank you as normal for your support and keeping in touch with us recently! Also Water spells are awesome aren't they? Your gift: Your first ElWater tome and your own personal Grima Plush =3


End file.
